Sebas Tian
: "Taking you easy? No, you are the ones who're taking me easy. My name is Sebas. The one who gave me my name is the strongest warrior. The master I serve is a Supreme Being. But, I can see it's no use talking about him to lower creatures such as yourselves. I grow tired of talking. Let's finish this." ::- Sebas Tian to Six Arms. Sebas Tian (セバス・チャン) is the head butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick with several menservants and other butlers under his command. He was created by Touch Me. He is also the leader of the Pleiades Six Stars. Although he is not one of the Floor Guardians, his power closely rivals theirs. In a way, he is independent from their chain of command. He originally served as Nazarick's last line of defense alongside the Pleiades in the 9th Floor, to give time for the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown to prepare for their final stand in the Throne Room. Appearance Sebas Tian has the appearance of an elderly butler and he is dressed gracefully in his traditional black uniform. Sebas's hair is entirely white, just like his immaculate beard. He has visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes are as sharp as an eagle's. However, in the manga his beard is longer, his shoulders are not as broad, and his face is also older. Personality Like his creator, Touch Me, Sebas Tian has a great deal of personal justice. Unlike many other denizens in Nazarick, he does not completely despise humans or see them as inferior creatures. Instead, he believes that some humans are good people and it is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. Humans with ugly nature disgust him and he will not hesitate to kill anyone who dares to oppose Nazarick. Sebas believed that it is wrong to cast out a pitiable existence simply due to possibilities of risk. Because of the conflict in his personalities mirroring Touch Me while Demiurge to Ulbert, the two NPCs do not appear to get along very well with each other, as their characteristics are polar opposites. Background Sebas Tian was created by Touch Me. He and the Pleiades served as a last line of defense against intruders. However, because he is unlikely able to stand against enemy players who managed to come this far, his only real purpose was to distract the invaders until the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown are able to fully prepare for their final stand in the throne room. Chronology The Undead King Arc Sebas was the second person Momonga spoke to when he first arrived into the New World. His orders were to immediately survey the area around the Nazarick's surface above the 1st Floor after it was transported into the New World.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning He finds that the tomb is surrounded by grassland and the skies are completely normal, much to Momonga's surprise as he later reports this to all whom are present including the Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians After Momonga returned from his surveying of Nazarick, Sebas lectured him sternly for not bringing his personal guards along. The butler stood by Momonga's side the entire time as he was experimenting with the Mirror of Remote Viewing, and praised his master when he successfully figured out how to control it. However, when Sebas saw the massacre occurring in Carne Village, he couldn't help but feel obliged to help the villagers at the sight of the situation.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village The Bloody Valkyrie Arc While Ainz had been masquerading as an adventurer, Sebas and Solution Epsilon have been ordered to disguise themselves as wealthy and influential humans to gather information. Particularly, the roles they played were an elderly butler and a spoiled and rich noble. At the Shining Golden Pavilion, Sebas acted as Solution's elderly butler while Solution acted as a spoiled rich girl. She then makes loud complaints about the food, giving everyone a bad impression of her. However, Sebas apologizes for her behavior and offers to pay for everyone's meals. As they prepare to leave, Zach, a hired hand, attempts to delay the departure with a few excuses. Sebas sees through his treachery, and allows him to finish whatever he needs to do while their bags are being packed. As the carriage goes on its way, Sebas engages in a discussion with Shalltear, who has joined them on this segment of their journey. The two of them talk about her relationship with Aura, their creators, the mystery of the 8th Floor, and the job Shalltear was assigned to do. When the bandits targeting them have been lured out and slaughter, Sebas and Solution split off from her.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' After buying some magic scrolls, Sebas walks through an alley as a shortcut. While walking by a pub a sack is thrown out of the door. The sack turns out to have a woman inside of it beaten badly and looking close to death. The woman grabs Sebas leg and looks at him. After some men comes out from the door, they get into an argument with Sebas saying that the woman belongs to them, Sebas asking the woman if she wants to be saved. After getting a reply, he takes her home with him after scaring the men away. Upon his return to the mansion, Sebas is questioned by Solution Epsilon why he would take a human back to their place. He answer that she should be useful for their cover once healed to act as a servant in their mansion. Sebas orders Solution to heal the woman and that she will not report this back to Nazarick. After she is healed the woman reveals herself as Tuare having been a slave and rescued by Sebas, she gladly accepts becoming a maid and strongly imprints on him. Afterward, a group of guards lead by Staffan Heivish and Succulent turns up accusing them of involving in slave trafficking and demanding them to pay a heavy fine and turn over Tuare to their custody. Sebas quickly realizes that these are corrupted guards working on behest of the criminal group that he saved Tuare from. After getting the guards to leave without a fight. Sebas decides to go out and crush this criminal group to prevent any further trouble.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those who pick up, those who are picked up Sebas notices that someone is following him and finds a boy being beaten up by a group of men. Sebas got into a fight with them and easily beat up the leader of the group and scared the men away. Sebas meets Climb, who asks him to teach him how to fight. Sebas test Climb's determination by swinging his fist with the intent to kill, Climb barely manages to move out of the way by overcoming his fear. He was interrupted by Brain Unglaus, who is watching them. Then they are ambushed by assassin but they're able to defeat them. They interrogate one of them and tells them, they were sent to kill Sebas by Succulent of Six Arms. Sebas along with Climb and Brain raided the brothel and capturing Cocco Doll and Succulent.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 4: Congregated Men Sebas returns to the mansion and finds Solution not in her disguise but in her full battle maid equipment promptly stating that Ainz Ooal Gown is waiting for him.Overlord Volume 05 Epilogue Sebas is being questioned by Ainz and to test his loyalty, he must kill Tuare. He tries to kill her seriously but block by Cocytus, stating that Sebas has proved his loyalty. After that Sebas is relieved that Tuare became a maid of Nazarick and also under the protection of his master's name. After the mission to gather information and the process of moving all the wheat from the storage in the Royal Capital is finished, Sebas and Solution prepare to return to Nazarick. However, Sebas finds out that Tuare is kidnapped by Eight Fingers and contacts Ainz about the kidnapping of Tuare.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance Ainz was furious and order Albedo to send Demiurge and several powerful servants to punish Eight Fingers. Sebas offer his thank to Ainz for his support. Demiurge explained his plan and then sent him and Solution to rescue Tsuare. Sebas then meets up with Climb, Brain and Lockmeier by coincidence. They exchange information of their situation. Concluding their discussion, they decided that Brain, Climb and Lockmeier would search for Tuare while Sebas goes to the arena where four of Six Arms were waiting for him. Sebas arrives there as they are ready to execute him, but none managed to even scratch him, and he kills them all in less than twenty seconds. He then leaves Solution to kidnap the audience present in the arena and goes off to search for Tuare. While Climb's group was facing Zero, Sebas enters the area with a rescued Tuare. He tells Zero that he killed all his subordinates. Zero uses his strongest attack on Sebas but he withstood it easily and kills a dumbstruck Zero with a heel drop kick. After bidding farewell to Climb and Brain, Sebas carries Tuare with him and returns to Nazarick with Solution.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms Ainz Raises Money Arc When lending money to the Floor Guardians, Ainz indirectly ordered both Sebas Tian and Narberal Gamma to buy things for them. Later, Sebas with Narberal were called upon by the Floor Guardians to take part in an emergency meeting over the new cash of money they received from their master. During that meeting, when the Floor Guardians began consulting Sebas and Narberal for market items that are worth exactly three gold coins, the two were unable to think of anything. Sebas intervenes in the Floor Guardians' discussion, stating that Ainz may have been wanting to teach them the local cost of commodities in the surrounding lands. He thinks Ainz's intention for the Floor Guardians was to educate them to consider smaller factors when operating outside of Nazarick. At the same time, he begins reflecting on his own past mistakes when dealing with Tuare for Ainz's motivation for doing this. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Sebas and Solution are present in the Throne Room of Nazarick, where Ainz personally thanks the two for their efforts in gathering information. Ainz offers Sebas a reward, he initially declines, but gives into his master's insistence, requesting that he be given clothes for Tuare. Not wanting to acquire the high-grade materials from Ainz's collection, he asks if he'd be allowed to go with Tuare to the Royal Capital in the Kingdom to shop for some clothes for her.Overlord Volume 07 Prologue The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Once Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix was dismissed from the Throne Room of Nazarick, he along with the Floor Guardians convened before Ainz Ooal Gown to discuss Ainz's next phase of world domination.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words The Pleiades Day Arc Sebas was present alongside Yuri Alpha as they observed Tuare's maid movements. Though Yuri commented that the human was growing tired and request she take a break, Sebas insisted that her training must continue. His reasons for pushing her was to prepare Tuare's role as head maid in E-Rantel. Due to such important role being bestowed upon her, he did not wish to embarrass Ainz. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc According to Ainz, Sebas was currently providing administrative support in E-Rantel, with Tuare as his assistant.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Trivia * In the Web Novel, Sebas was not asked by Momonga for help on readjusting the Remote Viewing Lens. * In the Manga, Sebas has a longer beard than in the anime. However, later on his design is changed, and he looks like novel's version. * It is said that Sebas's appearance is the spitting image of how Touch Me looks like in real life. Sebas mentioned that if he had to obey anyone's orders without question, it would be his creator Touch Me. * Sebas's first English Voice Actor Ed Blaylock passed away due to cancer before Season 2 was released and was replaced with Bill Jenkins. Quotes * (To Momonga): "The person responsible for gathering us all. Compassionate and refused to abandon us until the very end, in order to stay behind and fight alongside us." * (To an unknown man): "...Did you think that my master was someone who could not handle the law? Rules were made to be broken by the strong." * (To Tuare): "...I have no intention of saving those who only pray for others to extend a helping hand, like plants waiting for the rain. However...if they themselves fight to survive..." * (To Tuare): "Please do not let it bother you. It is a great honor for a man to lend his chest to a crying woman." * (To Tuare): "A handkerchief that cannot be used is a sad one indeed, especially one that cannot even wipe away a person’s tears." * (To Tuare): "Jewels are like that. Those without scratches are considered beautiful and valuable." * (To Tuare): "Like how people have their own definition of what they consider beautiful, 'I' believe that if a person's beauty lies separate from their appearance, it is not in their past, but their heart. Although I do not know all of your history, from what I have sensed of your inner self for these past few days spent with you, I do not consider you dirty in the slightest." * (To Climb): "Whether you survive is up to you...If you have something that you hold dear, a reason to crawl forward and cling onto your life, you will be fine." * (To Brain Unglaus): "It means that his loyalty was greater than his fear. Unglaus-sama, humans are able to display an incredible power if it is for those who are important to them. Like how a mother raises a pillar to save her child trapped in a house, like how a husband supports his wife with one hand when she is about to fall, I believe that is the strength of humans. This person here as well, he displayed that strength. And he is not alone in this. If you have something that you would not trade for anything, then Unglaus-sama will be able to display a power greater than what you have come to expect from yourself." * (To Brain Unglaus): "...What is raised alone will be weak. After all, it will be over once you yourself are broken. Instead, if you build yourself up with another, if you can give your all for someone else, then even if you are broken you will not fall." * (To Climb): "Fear is a precious emotion. However, you must not be overcome by it. I was watching from a bit earlier, but this is quite a dull and half-hearted battle. If your opponent had the resolve to sacrifice an arm, it would have certainly meant your death. If your strength leaves you, win with your head. There are times when the mind surpasses the body." * (To Tuare): "I am a loyal servant to Ainz-sama and the 41 Supreme Beings. Even if a similar situation occurs, I will follow their order...So please, be happy amongst the humans. I will petition him to allow it...Ainz-sama can manipulate memories, so ask him to erase all your bad memories and be happy." * (To Tuare): "...You seem to take joy even in the most insignificant things. You are simply thinking that because of the hell you have been through." * (To Davernoch): "There is only one being who can use that title. The one who stands above all. How dare some lesser undead like you use it." * (To Edström): "To fight even after losing your head. I applaud your fighting spirit." * (To Peshurian): "What is this. You were talking about slashing through dimensions." * (To Malmvist): "You only need to admit that I am stronger than you are. What a troublesome person. If you wish to, keep thinking so." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Butlers Category:Dragons Category:Ki Masters Category:Monks Category:Martial Lords Category:Strikers Category:Pleiades Category:Nazarick